ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Luke Leftwich
Luke Leftwich, aka "The General Manager," aka "GM," is an American professional wrestler/manager, mid-level library manager and political activist currently wrestling for the WNWA. History Leftwich was discovered from the crowd during a match between CityD and The Liberal Librarian. He became enraged when the Liberal Librarian knocked CityD out with his own city directory, and then stood over him spouting anti-Bush propaganda instead of pinning him. Leftwich charged out of the audience, grinning maniacly, and engaged the Lib in a heated political debate. During this time, CityD resumed consciousness and distracted the Lib. While the Lib's back was turned, Leftwich pulled out a knife and stabbed the Lib in the back. This was the beginning of Leftwich's signature move, as well as the beginning of a close friendship between the GM and CityD. Leftwich prefers to be a leader of women and has recently been attempting to coerce females into wrestling so that he could manage them and build a stable of female wrestlers. He contacted Ms. Shitifa about wrestling full-time and letting him manage her career, but was rebuffed in colorful terms and badly beaten up. He currently manages Jabbajaw, and so far has been unable to convince any other female potential wrestlers to give him the time of day. He has become manager by extension of Guardian. Leftwich occasionally pairs with his good friend CityD for tag-team matches. They have billed themselves "The Nasty NeoCons." This name has caused some confusion, as Curtis Lowe, among others thought it meant that Leftwich and CityD had done time in prison. Lowe said he could believe that CityD had been in jail, but there's no way Leftwich could've survived prison. Personal Life and Views * Leftwich suffers from "short man syndrome," and has been known to fly into a rage whenever his height is called into question. * He is the Reference Services Division manager at Braddock County Public Library, though he hopes to become Assistant Director and eventually director. In a situation all to similar to that of his hero Michael Scott, his hopes and dreams were destroyed when he was passed over for promotion for one of his underlings (Inez Mitchell) who is now his Hitler-like boss. * Leftwich is fond of personality testing, and frequently tests his wrestlers. He primarily does this so he knows how best to manipulate them. * Leftwich is rabidly ambitious, having been overheard to brag that "one day I will run this whole show." * Owns a fabulous McMansion in Imperial Estates. Needs to upgrade the security at his home, as it is very easy for thieves and trespassers to gain access. * Leftwich is a right-wing neoconservative, who earns the ire of other conservatives, and frequently colludes with those of the liberal persuasion. * Is the host of a reality TV show on OIL TV called WNWA: Library Losers. On the show, which is shot at his McMansion in Braddock and at BCPL, Leftwich and his wife are chronicled in their everyday life. He is trying to coerce Katie Peachy, a nubile young research associate at BCPL to play the role of his "daughter" whom he will protect from the sexual advances of other men. He originally hired Jabbajaw to be his camera person, but her loud breathing was audible on the tapes, and she called in sick too often. So he replaced her with CityD, who sometimes smokes while filming, giving the show a mysterious special effect. * Besides his infatuation with co-worker Katie Peachy, he is also obsessively attracted to reference librarian Missy Perfectionist who loathes him, as does his wife. * He is blatantly homophobic, yet he displays much fey behavior including the legendary "scrunch face" and the "yippie dance." He particularly does a lot of this when "making love" to the camera while CityD is filming him for his reality show. * Has a variety of pastel-colored wrestling masks he wears everywhere he goes, including to work at the library. * Is enemies with Retro, due to Kelly Millis' friendship with the man. Leftwich is extremely jealous of anyone who is on friendly terms with Millis. He sees them as a threat to his career prospects. Trivia * Entrance song when wrestling alone is "Father Figure" by George Michael, though he also uses The O'Jays "The Backstabbers" at major events. * Entrance song when wrestling as part of "The Nasty NeoCons" is "YMCA" by The Village People. CityD chose this song, and Leftwich thought it was nice and had a good beat. * Has an obsession with Chili's restaurants, and filmed a self-made promotional video for them, which the chain has refused to air. He is also a fan of local chain Mexican restaurants (even though they cause him to have diarrhea) and Romano's Macaroni Grill. * Has delusions of grandeur, which insightful opponents often use against him. * Is a graduate of Central University of North Texas and has a "C.U.N.T. Alumni" sticker on his car. Catchphrase *"You can trust me, this is only between us." Wrestlers Managed * Jabbajaw, a female wrestler * The Guardian * CityD * Karma McCarthy * Katie Peachy Move Set :* The Butt Kiss (Atomic Drop) :* The BackStabber (Leaping double knee backbreaker) :* Grinning maniacly to confuse opponents :* Sneaking tiny knives in to stab opponents. Disclaimer Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Images As usual, he stayed on the phone the whole time, wheeling and dealing, and trying to make himself look important. It was here that he approached Ms. Shitifa about wrestling for him. Soon after this picture was taken, he received the beatdown of his life, and split his tight pants right there on stage.]] , arrested as an eco-terrorist.]] ''. Here he is talking about his success with women.]] , GM Leftwich crashes the Oil Barons' Ball with two members of his stable, CityD and The Guardian. Right after this photo was taken the group was asked to leave due to being uninvited and underdressed for the black-tie event.]] Leftwich Leftwich Leftwich Leftwich Leftwich